hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Gunnar duncain character approval
Name: Gunnar Duncain Gender: Male Hair: Dark Brown0 Age: 15 Height: 5'8 Weapon: Ax or Hatchet District: 2,3,6 Eyes: Brown History: He was born on June 21, The son of Flux duncain(Father) and Theta Duncain(Mother) during a very hot Summer. His mother is the town doctor/medic and is good at what she does, Gunnar acts as her "helper" so he is very skilled at healing and knows his plants very well. His Father works almost all day at the masonry. So Gunnar rarely sees either of his parents, with his mother helping patient after patient at her small office near the town square, and his dad working up to 14 hours a day. So usually as a child he would stay home with his older brother Bise Duncain, But when Bise turned 16 he was reaped for the hunger games, and was killed. So being only 3 years younger, at the age of 13 Gunnar would usually be home alone most of the day, and for a while it was mostly just boring, staying at home alone, re-reading his mothers books on herbs for the 6th time, or simply staring out the window, but at the age of 14, He was tired of doing the same thing every year...going to school, being a good student, sitting next to some creepy girl who kept passing him notes, then Summer came and it was an endless time to just lay around and do nothing. But on that fateful day when he was 14 Gunnar decided he was gonna go exploring, outside the wall. "The Wall" was a tall grey concrete wall, guarded by peacekeeper with loaded weapons, ready to shoot at anyone who tryed to get over, Which rarely happened, So gunnar casually walked along the wall until he came upon a tree, that curved over the edge of the wall, touching the ground. Its branches heavy with a yellow fruit. He climbed inside of the dense leaves and found that neither of the peacekeepers on either side of him could see him, so he continued to climb up the tree and made it over the wall unseen, and then spent hours exploring a large mountain range right beyond the wall, he managed to name all the peaks by the end of the day and the next day he was able to climb the highest peaks, eventually he would stay overnight beyond the wall, with a make shift shelter and eat small herbs and plants he could recognize. He would leave a note for his parents saying he was going to have a sleep over at a friends then he would head off to the mountains, He could get arrested for it but he was so tired of doing the same thing everyday he really didnt care, but took his time to be careful around the peacekeepers by the wall. Personality: Gunnar appears to be a shy, quiet kid, but once you get to know him you'll realize he's a Super funny, spazzy guy, but only a couple of his close friends know this. It takes a while for him to open up to people, he needs to gain their trust first. When his brother died, he became less spazzy and more serious and began to close himself off from other people, but over time it got better and he became his normal self again, but he always seemed to be scared. He is strong and determined. He is bi and popular with both guys and girls. He is known by the teachers by his perfect poise and great grades, and use him as an example of a good student. Photo: Next time, do not delete my notes. Although I'd prefer him to be a little less "perfect" I cannot find any real issues except your lack of appretiation for reall words and grammar. Approved, district 3. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 18:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC)